


What Are Brothers For?

by Boba_Milk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Comfort, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Panic Attacks, Protective Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Protective Older Brothers, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk
Summary: “Did he even have any right to call Mammon a scumbag when he was hidden away drowning in his own self pity all the time? Aside from not paying him back on multiple occasions, had his older brother ever even done anything to cause him issues?”Being the Sin of Envy isn’t easy. Living in constant jealousy of others, constantly comparing yourself and what you have or don't have to others isn’t good for anyone’s mental state. Jealousy can lead to anxiety and anxiety can lead to self deprecating thoughts that eat away at the mind. Not even demons can handle that alone.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	What Are Brothers For?

**Author's Note:**

> Mammon is an amazing big brother and you can’t change my mind on this fact.  
> Levi needs a hug and Mammon deserves more respect and I would die for pretty all of the Obey Me characters and that probs says a lot about me-

Leviathan sat in his bathtub, knees pressed against his chest as he wrapped his arms around his legs. He hid his face against his knees, body hitching with tears he wouldn't let fall. The overhead light was off, only the gentle glow of his aquarium and jellyfish lanterns casting a faint blue across the demon’s skin. It was silent, save for the gentle hum of the fish tanks filters that barely managed to mask his silent whimpers.

His body ached, malnourished from days of ignoring meals in favor for locking himself in his room. When was the last time he joined his brothers for dinner? His body shivered, biting down another sob as he held back his tears. His eyes burned in defiance from holding back the instinct to cry until not a drop of water was left in his body. It didn’t matter if he ignored a meal-no one would care. And if he starved himself until his ribs showed against his pale skin no one would notice-no matter how hard he tried he’d never have the builds of Asmodeus or Beelzebub.

He gripped tightly at his hair, choking on his own failed attempts to keep his emotions in check. Leviathan was a disaster in comparison to his brothers. He wasn’t worthy of being considered one of the seven princes. He wasn’t worthy of being the Grand Admiral of Hell’s Navy-he didn't deserve a role in it at all. He knew everyone at school agreed with him. The demon knew they all mocked him behind his back-the only reason no one spoke out about it was because of his status. He was the third born of his brothers after all, though he was sure even Asmodeus or Belphegor could beat him in a contest of physical strength.

That was exactly why he did all of his classes online-not having to interact with people meant there was no one to compare himself too. No one to judge him when they thought he wasn’t looking. Why did he have to be so pathetic? He knew all these things and yet when the demons in his classes braved enough to tell it to his face he felt like puking. Maybe he could vomit it all up and use the pain to ignore the thoughts. Would he even have anything to puke up? He didn’t remember the last time he ate one of his snacks.

He was curled up in his bathtub, all alone, with no one but a fish lazily swimming around in his massive aquarium to comfort him. Just how sad could he get? Compared to his brothers he was just a nobody. He didn’t have Lucifer’s status-the first born always by Lord Diavolo’s side-or pure, raw power. No one dared to even think negatively about him. His very presence demanded respect. 

He didn’t have Asmodeus’s beauty and popularity or Satan’s knowledge. Asmodeus was always surrounded by adoring fans who would do anything for him even without him charming them-he was simply that attractive, that flirtatious, and that  _ perfect _ . Then there was Satan. The fourth born knew everything about anything you could ever think of, his personal library growing with every day. Not to mention Belphegor’s intelligence-he could do anything without trying. He passed every test he took without even thinking about studying, and everything Leviathan thought he was decent in the youngest excelled in.

Beelzebub’s strength was impossible to compete with. Not a single demon could overpower him. He could lift up every single one of the brother’s at once if he really tried. He worked out constantly and could train for hours without breaking a sweat. He could eat nonstop for days and not gain a single pound. Oh how Leviathan envied that ability-to not have to worry about every little bit of food he took in and what it would do to his already frail body. Then there was his personality. He was so sweet, so open and caring. It was as if he had never fallen-as if he was still an angel.

Even that scumbag Mammon was so much better than him. Sure, he wasn’t the smartest or strongest or bravest but he was honest more times than not. He cared for his brothers and even he knew when to put aside his mock superiority complex to protect the others. Even  _ Lucifer _ agreed he was trustworthy when it became a necessity. Even his looks weren’t half bad-much better than Leviathan’s. Becoming a model wasn’t easy. The second born brother had true, genuine friends as well-people who respected him. Oh how he wanted to be seen as that great-or even just to see himself the way Mammon could see himself.

Did he even have any right to call Mammon a scumbag when he was hidden away drowning in his own self pity all the time? Aside from not paying him back on multiple occasions, had his older brother ever even done anything to cause him issues?

_ Leviathan stepped back on reflex to the yelling, tears building up in his eyes. His tail-still alien to him-flicked behind him before curling around his shaking form. He kept his gaze glued to the floor, arms crossed protectively over his chest. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to deal with this. He still wasn’t healed-his mental state in ruins and his wounds still fresh. He just wanted to go home and hide under Lucifer’s wings like he did when he was little. _

_ “I said look at me, damnit!” _

_ He skidded back quickly before the demon could grab at his face. He looked up at them, eyes filled with the same burning rebellion as during the war-willing to fight for his life if it became necessary. However, all it took was a deep, demonic growl and angry glare to make him flinch back and the tears to return. _

_ He heard the demon laugh above him-a monsterous, throaty laugh that sounded more like a wild beast. The demon raised its arm, ready to strike against his sickly pale skin. He wasn’t a powerful general anymore. He didn’t have an army ready to head his every command. His wings had been ripped from his body, the war leaving his frail form nothing but a collection of scars and nasty, bleeding wounds that mirrored the disgusting movements of the demonic tail he had grown. He wasn’t a high ranking angel anymore. He wasn’t even sure Lotan would come to his aid again. All he could do was flinch and close his eyes in the face of danger, simply awaiting the blow. _

_ But the strike never came. He hesitated, shakily opening his eyes as he slowly lowered his arms out of the way from his face. Mammon stood between him and the demon, wings outstretched to shield the younger brother as he growled protectively. It was a throaty, animalistic and demonic growl that never would’ve fit the second born in the Celestial Realm. He stood tall, confident with a serious look on his face as he blocked the blow with his forearms. Mammon practically radiated power and rage, voice coming out in a vicious, terrifying tone,” _ **_Don’t touch him._ ** _ ” _

_ Mammon ducked back as the demon threw a punch at his face, pushing Leviathan further backwards-always keeping himself in the way of his brother. His eyes glew a bright yellow, teeth bared as if trying to make himself seem more intimidating. He readied a mock punch before grabbing the third born’s arm tightly and darting off. The younger struggled to keep up as they ran, staring at the elder in shock. Mammon looked over his shoulder, grinning,”Leave it to yer big brother! I’ll protect ya!” _

_ Leviathan hesitated before nodding sharply, tail flickering behind him as he sprinted behind his sibling. Mammon laughed chaotically, adrenaline pushing through his veins,”Now c'mon! Lets go get yer bandages changed, Kay?” _

_ He swallowed down his anxiety, nodding again as he risked a peak over his shoulder before shaking his head and looking back at the older brother,”…Yeah ok…Thanks Mammon.” _

_ “Of course! What are brothers for?” _

The demon blinked, growling sharply as he felt tears begin to roll down his cheeks. Leviathan hissed deeply, rubbing his eyes roughly until the sensitive organ ached. He clawed at the fabric against his knees, hesitating before screaming loudly-startling Henry in his tank,” _ Damnit _ !”

* * *

Mammon hissed between clenched teeth as he struggled to throw on a tank top. His room filled with the sounds of someone aggressively pounding against his door. He tugged his shirt down, smoothing out any wrinkles and bunches that showed his hips as he nearly tripped over a blanket on his floor,”Stop Banging so loud! I’m coming!  _ For fucks sake _ !”

He swung his door open in a rush, glaring at Leviathan as he saw the boy standing in his doorway,”Well?! Whaddaya Want, Levi?!”

The younger brother didn’t respond, head tilted downwards. Mammon blinked in confusion that quickly shifted into surprise as realization hit, all tiredness or annoyance forgotten as he looked over the frail form in front of him. His younger brother’s eyes were locked on the floor, hair messily falling over his face to hide his expression. His shoulders were raised, locked up stiffly as they trembled off and on with emotions he tried so hard to keep concealed. His chest was sucked in, barely twitching with rare, short gasps for breath. The demon’s hands were tightened into fists at his sides, shaking weakly. He looked so much paler than normal, and Mammon was sure he looked so much thinner than normal-baggy clothing barely hiding the difference.  _ Had this dumbass been starving himself again _ ?!

His voice softened, stepping forward a bit,”Oi…Levi-“ He nearly choked, eyes widening in shock as Leviathan tackled him-the third born hugging him tightly. Mammon stumbled back, grinding his bare heels against the ground to balance himself as he wrapped his arms around the shaking form clinging to him,”’ey…c’mon.”

Leviathan’s shoulders started to hitch and shake with every pained breath as sobs started rolling down his cheeks. The older brother stepped back, one arm tightly wrapped around his brother as he led him to his couch and kicked the door closed behind him. He sat Leviathan down beside him, Mammon running his hands through his brother's hair,”Oi…what happened? Who the hell hurt ya?”

The Avatar of Envy laid against him, body shaking violently with his sobbed gasps. He didn’t speak, hands weakly grasping the back of the Avatar of Greed’s shirt as he choked on his own tears. Mammon’s eyes narrowed, already planning the murder of whatever idiotic demon had decided to mess with  _ his  _ baby brother. No-Murder was putting it lightly-way too lightly. Maybe he’d borrow one of Satan’s torture books. Take a lesson from Lucifer. They weren’t getting out of this in one piece and he sure as hell wasn’t going to give them the sweet mercy of death.

He sat there, holding the third born close for too long to count before a soft whimper slipped from the purple haired boy's lips,” _ it’s not fair _ …!” The sin Leviathan had been assigned-the only thing he knew for thousand apawn thousands of years-pure  _ envy _ choked from his throat,”it’s not fair!”

Mammon grasped the demon’s shoulders, pushing him back just enough to look him in the eyes. His face was a mess of tears, clearly distressed with eye bags that could rival Lucifer’s. The look in his eyes shattered his brother’s heart, but the second born just squeezed his shoulders and spoke in pure disbelief,”The hell are ya talking about, Levi?! What's not fair?”

Leviathan wrapped his arms around himself, nails digging in tightly to his already frail arms. Anxiety and jealousy bubbled up in his throat, struggling to meet Mammon’s eyes as his body shook and ached-he felt so unbelievably tired,”All of you-you’re all so amazing…while I can’t even bring myself to leave my room…It’s not fair!”

“Oi! What have we said about comparing yerself to others?” The younger brother looked so broken, trying to weakly choke out his argument before Mammon cut him off,”Shuddup an’ stop doubting yerself! Yer our brother an’ we care about ya! I may not be the smartest but it doesn’t take a genius to see the amazing shit ya can do. If anyone says otherwise lemme know and I’ll beat the shit outta em!”

He stared at him in surprise, not used to how serious his older brother looked. He felt so cold and tired, body shaking as he tried not to break out into sobs again-instead he gave a shaky smile,”I’m surprised you even know what genius means.”

Mammon grinned brightly,”There's my little brother! Now let the great Mammon take care of ya!”

Leviathan smiled tiredly, breath hitching as tears started to pour down his cheeks again. He nodded weakly as he let himself collapse against his older brother. He wasn’t sure when the flash of gold appeared or when it faded, but he just closed his eyes and cried as he felt Mammon’s wings wrap around him. It was comforting, enough to distract from his thoughts for just the moment. The younger demon brother sniffled, laughing in a weak, heart breaking manor,”I’m tired…”

The older of the two let out a fake scoff, shifting to pick up the Avatar of Envy as he stood up. The Avatar of Greed absentmindedly kicked an abandoned empty cup of noodles to the side, speaking in such a matter of fact way,”Then let's get ya to sleep, dumbass.”

Normally he would argue, scream and kick until he was put down-degrade Mammon and yell at him for picking him up in the first place-but right now all he had the energy to do was let himself be held. We weakly nodded with a pathetic sniffle, burying his face in his brother’s shoulder. As weird as it was-he trusted Mammon. He trusted his brother.

“Fine…whatever…”

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry writing this


End file.
